


do you feel that, Love?

by WinterwaltZ123 (RainyRain123)



Series: in love. [3]
Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/WinterwaltZ123
Summary: Takes place during chapter 10 of the One.





	do you feel that, Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during chapter 10 of the One.

As I kiss her, I realize I don't need anything else.

Just holding her feels right. She put every puzzle in the rightful places. I don't even care of the world as we wrap against each other, seeking freedom under the downpour.

She is the answer to all my questions. She is simply perfect.

I love America.

I want to shout that out from this very roof. Let everyone know how much I need her in my life. It's thrilling, it's confusing. It's humbling. It's overwhelming. She is the fire and the rain and I love her for everything she is to me.

She smiles her sweet smile when I look at her. "You're so pretty when you're a mess."

Her laugh resonates through me. "Thank you. For that and for the rain and for not giving up."

And, because it's true, I tell her,

"You're worth it. I don't think you get that. You're worth it to me."

**Author's Note:**

> The Selection series and its characters belong to Kiera Cass.


End file.
